As an example of portable electronic devices, a folding portable telephone includes a receiver section-side housing in which a main display panel is arranged, and a transmitter section-side housing in which operation buttons are arranged, the receiver section-side housing and the transmitter section-side housing being pivotally connected via a hinge portion. The receiver section-side housing includes a combination of a pair of a front case and a rear case.
As an example of a receiver section-side housing included in a portable telephone related to the present invention, there is a known configuration in which a rear cover, which is made of a transparent resin material, is attached to a rear case, which is made of an opaque resin material for decorative effect enhancement (see, for example, patent literature 1).
Furthermore, where a portable electronic device employs a configuration in which light-emitting components such as LEDs (light-emitting diodes) and/or a sub display panel are arranged on the rear case side, a rear cover covers, these light-emitting components, is made of a light-transmissive material while a rear case is made of an opaque material.
In addition, in order to provide two different types of decorative processing, for example, the housing of a portable telephone has a configuration in which a rear cover, to which decorative, processing applied, which is different from decorative processing applied to a rear case, is attached to the rear case.